The end
by Gotta-get-whatever-your-smokin
Summary: When all the demigods are dead, dying or imprisoned what had happened to our favourite heroes. What are their last thoughts on the war, their capture, their actions. When the gods have fallen what happens to their heroes. A gods loose fic.
1. Chapter 1

She should have fought harder. That's all she can think as she is pushed forward into the cell.  
>As her knees give out and she lands painfully atop broken bones and bruises. Blood pooling around her, blonde hair like a halo spread out across the floor.<p>

He should have fought harder he thinks. As he hangs, chains of celestial bronze manacles of imperial gold holding him fast, high up in the air. As his dark curls hang limp , matted with blood and his sea green eyes dim.

She should have fought Olympus. For Rome. For war. She thinks this as she sits, curled in the corner of her cell, body broken, a shell of the former praetor she once was, her long braid cut from her head taken as a trophy.

He should have fought harder. At least that's what they would tell him. A prince by birth. A son of the king . His cropped blonde hair grown wild and ragged, his lightening eyes dim and soulless . His mind in tatters he laughs softly at first and than unending loud and painful even to his own ears.

She should have fought harder . Well even she should have had some fight in here. Screamed, yelled , spoke, whispered. Charmed her way, saved her friends. Not now, her arms broken her ribs cracked, it'd hard to breathe.

He should have gone out in flames. Fought and fought and burnt out bright. But no. He sits charred and smelling of smoke. Blinded by fires and coughing like a fifty year old smoker, barely able to move , not sure how he would make an escape. No eyes to see. No tongue to make bad jokes. Just a shell. A broken pile of smoking flesh and cracked thoughts.

She should have saved them all. Fought and fought and thrashed and won. What kind of Roman lived after losing. A captured one. She should have died she believes as she is forced back down into the dark recesses of her prison. Skin raw to touch, blood burning her golden golden eyes , wild hair frizzy uneven. She can feel where her friends are. Their wounds. She is underground so of course she can. She giggles.

He should have died. Stick burnt out and saved them. Changed and fought and roared and cried. He knows this as he bears the punishments. As he forces his human form so as to feel the brunt of each blow, self inflicted almost as much as monster inflicted. He deserves this for not saving them.

She should have seen this. She should have warned them. She should have saved them. She should be dead. Red hair clean and shining, dresses pretty and manacles of gold she spurts prophecies for their new masters and hopes when a new saviour arises she won't spill the secret.

He should have died. He should have lain down his life. He knows it's his fault. How could it not be. He should have been there at the last battle . Not dragging some statue across the country with a Satyr and. Roman praetor too like him for comfort. He lies there and cries , thin and broken, wicked and cursed.

She should have been more of fight . Should have rained lightning and winds, thunder and heavens wrath down on them. She hated her weakness . Her fear. Now she hangs eyes dimmed , too high,through bloody eyes and bruised cheeks she can just make out a figure hanging opposite her. Too far to reach , too far to be noticed too painful to speaker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I did them in the same order as last time so anyone who was confused about who was who , here you are I put the names in, please review. :)**

**Obviously I don't own HoO or PJO... I wish I did though**

The light pooling through the cracked stone that she likes to think of as her window was not enough I see just enough to agitate her eyes and goad her into peering and squinting at anything that made a sound. She could see the outline of her hands just barely. And with the help of a probing finger could give a medical. Cracked ribs, broken ankle healing crooked, fractured fibula... Nothing irreparable , she hoped the other weren't in worse condition. She couldn't think that they were hurt ... Annabeth started to plan.

He's still hanging . Up too high , the wind howls down through the tower sometimes agitating his chains. It makes him swing. He thinks he's going to fall but doesn't, he can't think if falling would be a tragedy or a blessing. Ending it all. He can't think. Nico. Annabeth. Rachel. Grocer. Are they alive. Are they hurt. Percy feels like a failure.

Her hair and started to grow back. A thin lair of fuzzy spikes that tickle when she brushed her fingers over them, not particularly long but she wasn't girly enough to care ... Not really. She was going to brain the bloody Titan who had shaved it all off, taking her braid as a trophy. It was strange but with her hair came her strength. The feeling that time was turning brought her out of her shell. Made her mad. Her body was healing slowly . And Reyna would be strong... For Rome.

His throat is raw and hurt. He keeps laughing. His hair dirty but the blood had long since dried and fallen off in lairs of dust. The cuts and bruises healing. He missed Percy. Piper. Nico. Leo. He was laughing silently. He knew he should stop. But he had broken something when he was captured . Jason needed to be fixed.

Her breath was coming back to her. She didn't knew how long she'd been down here, but her arms had healed at a weird angle and hurt to move, but her ribs didn't hurt when she rolled over and her breathing was easier. Her voice was coming back. Piper would be ready to charm the hell out of the next idiot to walk in here

His burns have faded. That's the only way he would now time had past. He is alone deep underground. He must be underground it's that dark. Even the biggest flame he can summon doesn't light the whole room. Which is tiny his body lying down by his body sitting . It's suffocating. Tiny. Good thing Leo wasn't claustrophobic.

Her mind is coming back. The feeling of safety from being inderground. The whip marks on her skin have healed and the raw flesh now covered over. She can move easier. But it burns to brush against anything. Even her own clothes. Hazel wears the tattered camp jump inter shirt as a reminder . Strength of body, strength of mind. She giggled.

They no longer come for him. It's upsetting really. To be forgotten. Although he doesn't have to deal with the pain. It feels like they're underestimating him. Jason and Percy are probably tortured daily. As for annabeth and Reyna. They probably had a special room. Lucky special popular heroes. We'll not lucky... But still. He wasn't dead . He was alone with his thought growing bitter and twisted. No. Frank Zhang was a praetor he was a hero he was a leader. He wasn't going to be tricked by down witch earth goddess.

She is dragged out chained prettily painted face and sparkling dress to spurt prophecies and to smile and nod and be a pretty little trophy wife. She missed Camp. Apollo. . Rachel is waiting though, she can feel it in her bones or at least the oracles spirit can, something big is coming.

His tears have long since dried. Pitiful and sad . He sat up. Dusted himself off and sighed. His body was healthy. Well underfed and sickly pale but not broken, his mind was in wrecks but not crooked. He was done moping around. Nick was getting out if here, it was his turn to save the world.

They had left her circlet tilted on her spiked hair , that had reached the bottom of her shoulders now and curled loosely and easily . She hated it. The hair and the circlet. She was used to the height. She only worried when the wind blew to hard and her prison moved but they had wronged her, thought they could get the better of her. But they had made her stronger . Because now... Thalia wasn't scared.


	3. Chapter 3

The light flickers as day and night passes. She has long since forgotten how long she has been here, imprisoned. At first they confused her, but they had grown lazy, they had fallen into a cycle, thinking she was too weak to fight, too crazy to think. She encouraged them to think she was ruined, gone. Giggling when they neared staring eyes unseeing at them as they passed. Really she had been planning and when a lazy guard unlocked the door, as the sun peaked, peering inside to check if she was still present she knocked him out with two quick punched, undercut and right hook, to the temple and throat. Pulling him inside she pulled in the ill fitting uniform took the keys and began her search. Nobody would come for her, not for at least a day of she was lucky.

Percy was alert. Something was going on. He had heard guards running up and down, chasing after eachother, yelling threatening and beating the prisoners. They were looking for someone, someone important. If someone had escaped… annabeth or Reyna maybe? Jason or Leo? They were pretty sharp.

Standing peering through the cracked stone she surveyed the ruins around the prison, the infertile earth and the inferno that was the sky. Something was happening. If the guards in the courtyard were anything to go by. Running a hand through her short curls, falling just below her earlobe now, she thought hard. She could hear soft footsteps running down the hall, a key in the door , she turned and smiled . " I was wondering when you would turn up"

Jason rolled over clawing at his hair, trying to make the voices go away. The Titan, Pallas, laughed loudly booting him in the stomach. "Come on the kid doesn't know anything, he's lost it , leader of Rome my ass," the laughter echoed around the room as the larger man followed Pallas from the room.

Piper ran and ran and didn't stop she wasn't going to give up, not by a long shot. The guards were idiots and a little wheedling was all it took.

He struggled to listen to what was going on, he was getting stronger, he would have his chance , but for now he made do with waiting, something was going on, maybe his opportunity would come soon.

Hazel was learning control. Learning power. She had been told that knowledge was power, that was a lie. Pain was power. And she that in abundance.

Push ups. Crunches. Running back and forth across his cell. He was preparing, or just trying to stay sane. He had lost his puppy fat on his first quest. But know he had lost the thick muscle. He was tall, wiry but he would build back up the muscle again.

She smiled and laughed and danced never giving up hope. She bedded the titans, their supporters cold and distant she would have her freedom yet.

Nico stood tall. He was used to surviving on little. He knew the others weren't, they would be weaker, there were a few, run aways and foster kids, but for the most they were all well fed and used to comfort. Annabeth could plan. Reyna could lead. Leo could arm them. The others, they would need to heal first to use their powers, he had that experience, but not him, even as he melted into the shadows, he would save them prove to them he could be a hero. He couldn't use his powers though, they were bound, so when the door swung open he used his nails, his teeth, his elbows and knees. Everything he had and stole weapons and armour from the two guards he had taken out.

Thalia had been slowly lowered to the ground. She knew she would probably be tortured, killed , maybe worse. The lieutenant of the hunt, an immortal virgin, yeah they couldn't be finished with her yet. A lot of possibilities ran through her mind. She prepared herself expecting the worse. What she hadn't expected was to come face to face with her cousin holding out a plain iron spear a grin on his face. "I think " he murmured voice soft " it's our turn to save the world" had she mentioned how much she loved her baby cousin? He deserved a new Pokémon game for this.

"I don't play Pokémon" she must have spoken aloud "come on kiddo, when the wars over I'm going to buy you an ice cream " there was a strange look in his eyes that made her stomach curl, longing and pain. She should have made sure he was okay, he was still just a kid, but she would look out for him now.

Hefting the sword and spear in sync the cousins stalked through the ruins looking for their first victim.


End file.
